


И слово стало плотию

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caretaking, Episode: s06e18 Lauren, F/M, Recovery, bodies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них о обоих есть незаживающие шрамы, видимые и нет. (После эпизода 6x08 «Лорен»)</p>
            </blockquote>





	И слово стало плотию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when the word is made flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193563) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



> Бета: Oiseau rebelle  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено по умолчанию, т.к. автор зарнее не против переводов ее фиков. (Since the author follows Transformative Policy I felt free to translate this fic))  
> Краткое содержание: У них обоих есть незаживающие шрамы, видимые и нет. (После эпизода 6x08 «Лорен»)

**И слово стало плотию**

 

Дети показывают свои шрамы, как медали. Для влюбленных шрам — это секрет, который скоро будет раскрыт. Шрам — это то, что бывает, когда слово становится плотию[1].

Леонард Коэн

Хотч впервые видит Эмили обнаженной с тех пор, как Иен Дойл всадил ей в живот деревянный кол. Она колеблется, прежде чем снять рубашку, и Хотч вспоминает, что испытывал он сам после нападения Фоейта. Он чувствовал себя запятнанным, словно был помечен стигмой. Тогда Эмили поцеловала его долгим страстным поцелуем и произнесла: «У всех у нас есть шрамы». Ее сейчас — красные и воспаленные, хотя врачи и лекарства сделали все, что могли, чтобы сгладить их. Хотчу хочется положить на них руку и сказать: «И это тоже пройдет», но он не может. Потому что ничего не пройдет, ни для нее, ни для него. И вместо этого он переводит взгляд на другие ее шрамы, которые он хорошо изучил. Он целует ее запястье и проводит губами вдоль шрама, оставшегося после аварии, которая была вовсе не случайной, а затем целует крошечное светлое пятно — память о Бенджамине Сайрусе.

— Хотч, — говорит она и кладет руку на его бедро — туда, где Фоейт оставил последний шрам.

— Ш-ш-ш, — отзывается Хотч и целует ее. Эмили с жаром отвечает на поцелуй.

Наклонив голову, Хотч касается губами шрама на ее плече —  историю его появления он не знает — и спускается ниже, к ее животу, к свежему шраму. Хотч хотел бы надеяться, что он станет последним в ее коллекции, но он не может позволить себе такого оптимизма.

— Однажды ты сделала для меня то же самое, — говорит он и нежно целует ее живот под шрамом.

— Да, — соглашается она и тянет его наверх для поцелуя.

— Ты сказала, что шрамы означают, что рана уже затянулась и теперь заживает, — продолжает Хотч, лаская ее, и Эмили проводит пальцем по его соску.

— Сказала, — снова соглашается с ним Эмили. — Но теперь мне сложнее в это поверить.

Она вздыхает, когда пальцы Хотча скользят у нее между ног.

— Невидимые шрамы заживают дольше всех, — произносит Хотч, входя в нее, и она подается ему навстречу, словно между ними не было операции, похорон, лжи и месяцев разлуки.

Они двигаются в одном темпе, как единое целое, прижимаясь друг к другу не конца исцелившимися телами. Привычно и чувствуя себя в безопасности.

Он кладет свои пальцы на ее, как она любит, и Эмили кончает, сжимаясь вокруг него. Сейчас они оба ощущают себя обычными людьми, не сломанными, не обезображенными. Их шрамы ничего не меняют между ними.

Эмили нежно дотрагивается до его лица, когда Хотч кончает.

 

Покажите мне ваши руки. Есть на них шрамы от щедрости? Покажите мне ваши ноги. Есть на них раны от служения? Покажите мне ваше сердце. Оставили вы там место для божественной любви?

Фултон Д.Шин

 

 

 

[1] Фраза из Евангелия от Иоанна


End file.
